


famILY

by grace_aka_tiredchild



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dad Jokes, Fluff, Gen, Idiots, This is DUMB, i might continue this, i think im funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_aka_tiredchild/pseuds/grace_aka_tiredchild
Summary: uhhhh yet another chat fic because i cant write anything elsealso Patton loves dad jokes
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	famILY

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DarkBalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “Can you quit telling dad jokes before I steal your kneecaps?”

Saltybitch has added; purp, dankengine, parental, Logan, prince👑, heheheheh*censor* to unnamed group chat

purp: this is such an amazingly bad idea

Logan: I agree.

parental: c’mon guys!! It’ll be fun

purp: no it wont

Logan: no it wont

dankengine: no it wont

Saltybitch: wow RUDE

parental has changed Saltybitch to Snakeyboi

parental: sorry Dee it was bugging me

Snakeyboi: im- oddly okay with this

heheheheh*censor*: oooohhhh whats this

prince👑: oh god please no

parental: BE NICE

Logan: I hate to do it but I agree with the Twins.

parental: guys!!!

purp: oh dear lord

dankengine: be nice virge

purp: oh hi thomas

parental: i wrote a song about a tortilla 

parental: well actually its more of a wrap

parental: heheheheh get it??? WRAP

dankengine: we get it patton thank you

purp: im leaving

parental: :(

purp: fine

prince👑: wow virgil you dont even do that for me

purp: yeah well you annoy me

prince👑: im hurt

purp: that was the idea yeah

parental: Guys!! What is made of leather and sounds like a sneeze????

Logan: Really Patton??

parental: a shoe

prince👑: oh god

dankengine: that was actually funny though-

purp: yeah that one wasnt awful…..good job Patton

parental: whadda call a belt with a clock on it???

parental: a WAIST of time

parental: once i told Virgil a chemistry joke

parental: i didnt get a reaction

purp: i-  
heheheheh*censor*: can you please quit telling dad jokes or I WILL steal your kneecaps Patton

parental: :((( you dont like them

heheheheh*censor*: actually i love them but if i have to hear Roman scream into his pillow one more time i will remove his voice box and eat it and then take your kneecaps and make a necklace

parental: im scared

purp:.....me too

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this if people like it since it was fun to write!!!


End file.
